The Unlikely Couple ONE SHOT SASUOC
by NoLifeAngel
Summary: She had always been the one girl that he could never get to look his way. He was the one boy she didn't obsess over. This is what happens when their both forced to share one room.  ONE-SHOT, SasukeOc and hint of NaruHina Rated M for Lemon.


Ryomi Kikai was simply sitting on the window's ledge of her hotel room that she had originally checked into by herself. Her traveling companions had all checked into their own rooms as well. Whether it was in couples such as Naruto and Hinata, or by themselves, she didn't care. However, upon returning to her room she had been shocked at who had came into her room. It had been none other than Uchiha Sasuke. True he had returned to the village on his own with his newly formed team, but unlike anyone else she had yet to even begin trusting him. As Kikai had put it, she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. Either way, she had been placed in charge of him by Tsunade so she couldn't turn the rooming down. A bit of an annoyed sigh left the sky-blue-haired female, as Sasuke walked back into the room. Yes, she was to be his baby-sitter so to speak, but she didn't plan on following his every single step. Things had always been uneasy between the two since they were kids. She was the only girl in his class to find him annoying, egotistic, self-centered, and a full out jack-off. Yet instead of being stuck with either Ino or Sakura, Tsunade picked Kikai. Why she asked over and over to the hokage. Well, let's just say that it was to test a tiny theory of Tsunade's. What theory, hell if Kikai knows. She was pulled out of her thoughts slightly as Sasuke leaned against the wall that was next to her.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" She spat in annoyance as her fire-red eyes looked at him. Sasuke didn't say anything as he continued to just stare at her. Kikai twitched just a tad bit as she swung her legs back into the room. With a bit of a huff she sat on the futon that she had rolled out earlier. The other thing that truly pissed her off was the fact that she would have to share it with him. Because hello, she checked into a one bedroom, but now is stuck with the teme. Another moment of silence passed between the two as Kikai laid flat on her back and Sasuke was still staring at her.

"Take a picture it'll last longer dobe." Kikai sneered as she glanced at him vaguely. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes in annoyance as he walked over to the futon and took a seat.

"Naruto is the dobe, not me." He said staring at her a bit bored as she turned over onto her side.

"Whatever, teme." She mumbled as Sasuke untied his obi sash and slid off his shirt. If he were roomed with any other girl, more than likely they would be drooling over him. Yet, Kikai completely blew him off as she stood up to head to the bathroom. Unfortunately, her luck turned for the worse, as she was going to walk to the bathroom…Her foot was caught in a loose sheet, causing her to fall in an inappropriate position on top of Sasuke. Kikai's face basically turned white as she rushed to get off of him. However…Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and kept her pinned there on him. Kikai's face turned from pure white to scarlet red in a matter of seconds as she tried to pull away from him.

"Let go of me Sasuke!" She whispered embarrassed as she still tried to pull away. After a few minutes though…Kikai laid her head down on his shoulder frustrated and a bit humiliated if anyone were to walk in on the two. A light sigh left her as she felt Sasuke place one of his hands on the back of her head and kept the other on her waist.

"You know, I never noticed this, but if you weren't so bitchy you could be beautiful." Sasuke mumbled as he let Kikai go. Kikai wasn't sure what to say until she repeated what he said in her head.

"Well, the only person I'm bitchy to is, you." Kikai said as she stood up and quickly walked into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, Kikai noticed that her face had changed more into a cherry red.

'Oh my jashin…I'm blushing like Hinata.' She thought, turning on the sink faucet and splashing her face with the cold water. A few minutes passed before Kikai finally walked out. Sasuke wasn't anywhere to be seen. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Kikai decided that now would be a good time to get changed out of her baggy shorts and t-shirt from that day's tour of the beach. As surprising as it sounds they were on vacation. The funny part was that her touring clothes didn't differ much from her normal attire. Kikai had pulled her shirt off followed by her shorts, revealing a matching set of pale-pink bra and panties.

Just how her luck was already bad enough just before she could reach for her flannel pajamas…Sasuke had walked back into the room from wherever he was at. He had stopped as she looked over at him. A very awkward and tense silence filled the gap between the two. Kikai decided now was the time to head back into the bathroom. Yet, before she could move from her spot…Sasuke had gotten in front of her and peered down at her. Kikai kept her face in an even expression, but in truth she was completely nervous and a bit angry. 'What the hell is he doing' kept running through her mind as she went to move around him. Sasuke watched as Kikai moved around him to head towards the bathroom, but just before she got any farther…He wrapped his arms around her. A chill ran through her spine as she froze in place.

"You know…I think there's a bit of an advantage to rooming together." Sasuke smirked, as he lightly kissed the back of Kikai's neck. She elbowed him in a bit of a fit as she went to pull away from him. Sasuke stared at the back of her neck as he let go. As soon as he released her, Kikai got into the bathroom and locked the door. Her face flustered beyond belief.

'Damn it! What the hell is his problem…' Kikai thought as she unclasped her bra, easily slipping it off. After pulling her shirt and bottoms on, she splashed her face with more water and finally walked back out. Sasuke was sitting on the futon with his eyes closed as Kikai sat on her side of it. She found the silence more than awkward. Sasuke glanced over at her through the corner of his eye as Kikai laid flat on her back. It was very close to midnight. Sasuke hadn't made any moves toward Kikai which actually relieved her as her eyes slowly started closing. A sudden movement jolted her eyes back wide open. Instead of looking straight up at the ceiling…Kikai's eyes met Sasuke's. Before she could react, his lips met hers almost instantly. Kikai tried to push him off, but he slid his hand behind her head to deepen the kiss.

After a few moments Sasuke pulled away and stared at the shocked Kikai. Her eyes appeared to be as big as a set of disks, and she was a bit frozen in place. Lightly smirking, Sasuke began kissing down her neck. However, Kikai tried to shove him off again.

"Let go of me." She growled in a low voice as Sasuke leaned his forehead against hers. Her face had turned a dark shade of red out of embarrassment, humiliation, anger, and from well being flustered.

"It's not that bad, after all you seem to be enjoying it just a bit." Sasuke whispered lightly in her ear as he bit her neck a bit rough. Slightly jumping, Kikai attempted to knee the Uchiha, but he did the most embarrassing thing which made her stop and close her mouth. She felt one of his hands slide up her shirt, but stop just below her breasts. Sasuke buried his face into her neck as he continued kissing down. A small chuckle left him at what her pajamas were. Kikai looked away as a bit of a blush formed. Of course though she was more stubborn than Naruto, so she refused to accept that maybe she liked the unusual attention from the teme.

"Sasuke unless you want me to kick your ass, get off me!" Her voice sounded dangerous at this point as he sat up, pulling his hand from under her shirt. Sasuke stared at her as she tried to shove him off again. However, he didn't budge; Sasuke just looked at Kikai as she glanced away.

"You aren't even really trying are you?" Sasuke smirked as he kissed her neck again, Kikai nearly slapping him across the face. Unfortunately, he caught her hand and pressed his lips against hers. She actually froze in place again. Instead of pulling away, Sasuke licked her lips to allow entrance into her mouth. Kikai kept her mouth shut until he actually groped her breast causing her to open her mouth. Twitching slightly, she felt a sudden intrusion in her mouth. Sasuke had managed to slip his tongue into her and explored her mouth. Instinctively, she had begun to fight back for a bit of dominance. Sasuke smirked into the kiss, just as he pulled away.

Their eyes locked together for a brief moment. Her eyes were a mixture of almost every emotion, but his eyes were filled with a bit of content, lust, and loneliness. Kikai looked away from him, but Sasuke pressed his lips against her cheek as he pushed her shirt up. She grabbed onto his wrists just before he could push her shirt past her breasts.

"Just trust me." Sasuke whispered as he kissed her a bit softly this time. Kikai was confused more so now, wasn't he supposed to be this cruel avenger? By the looks of it…It certainly didn't seem like it. Hesitantly she kissed back a little, but Sasuke pulled away for a moment to pull off her shirt. She looked away a bit embarrassed. Sasuke lightly turned her head back to facing him, his lips a couple of inches away from hers. Closing her eyes, Kikai lightly placed her hands on Sasuke's shoulders and kissed him. Sasuke was a bit surprised, but he easily kissed back.

Soon enough Sasuke had easily pulled her slacks and panties of followed by his own. Kikai's face was covered in a total blush as he kissed her neck, sucking and biting the sensitive parts of her neck. A few moans left her as she gripped a bit onto Sasuke's shoulders. He could tell that she was nervous, completely and utterly nervous. As Sasuke placed one of his hands in between her legs, she closed them instinctively. Looking at her, Sasuke noticed a bit of a worried expression on her face as he lightly kissed her.

"Um…I don't…" Kikai was unsure of what to say as Sasuke lightly spread her legs open. Before she could say anything else, Sasuke had leaned his head in-between her legs at her virgin entrance and lightly began licking her sweet spot. A surprised gasp left the girl as she gripped the sheets. Her eyes closed almost instantly as Sasuke lifted her legs up and thrusted his tongue inside of her. He noticed Kikai slightly arch her back as she tried to suppress her moans. After pulling away, Sasuke straddled her as he kissed her again.

Kikai simply wrapped her arms around his neck as he lightly rubbed her sweet spot. She pulled away slightly a bit embarrassed as she tangled her fingers into his hair. Sasuke sat up for a moment as Kikai slightly sat up. She stared into his eyes as he pulled her up into a hug crashing their lips together. Kikai's face turned a darker red as Sasuke's lips caressed hers.

"Do you want to go on?" He asked after pulling away from the kiss. Kikai had momentarily leaned her forehead onto Sasuke's shoulder. She was actually a bit surprised that he asked her. Kikai lifted her head back up to look at Sasuke. Now that she looked at him…He was actually very handsome. A bit of a thought clicked in her head if this is what Tsunade had meant. However, she shook the thought away as she nodded her head.

"I would like that." Kikai replied smiling a little as Sasuke laid her back onto the futon. His lips stayed pressed against hers as he rubbed his hardened member against her entrance. Her face darkened and still looked a bit nervous, but she gently kissed him back. Before she knew it though, Sasuke had thrusted the tip of his member into her. Kikai whimpered slightly into the kiss, but she reassured him to continue. Sasuke then thrusted his entire self into her causing Kikai to almost to scream. He stopped for a moment as he pulled away from the kiss and looked at her face.

"Go on…It's my first, so I think it's going to hurt." She blushed as Sasuke kissed her neck and began thrusting again. Both their breathing increased, Kikai began to moan a little louder in a bit of pain, but mostly it was laced with pleasure. Sasuke groaned as he felt the girl slightly clamp around him, but he kept thrusting until she arched her back. He had hit a spot inside her as she began moaning his name. A smile crossed his face as he was coming to his end. She could also feel that she was coming close, her vision slightly blurred as she kissed Sasuke and he kissed back. As he thrusted deep inside her, she finally clamped around him a bit tightly as she finally came, Sasuke coming inside of her.

The two laid there in each other's arms as they drifted to sleep. Kikai had snuggled into Sasuke as he kept his arms around her. Although they enjoyed the night together…It would be a different story once it hit morning.

-The next morning-

Kikai was the first to wake up out of the two. She felt a bit funny as she went to sit up, but was pulled down by Sasuke as he mumbled something like 'go back to sleep.' Her face turned instantly scarlet as she pulled away from him. Sasuke peered up at her as he sat up as well. Kikai's face was a mixture of embarrassment and flustered.

"Teme! Teme! Teme!" Kikai pointed and nearly yelled at the Uchiha as a bit of a smirk crossed his face.

"Now I know that you enjoyed it so don't argue." He retorted as he leaned in a bit close to Kikai's face. Looking away quickly, Kikai glanced up at the window, holding the sheet in front of her chest.

"W-well, you made me!" She blushed as she focused on the light from the window before looking back to him.

"Sure I did." He smirked as he lightly placed his hand on her hand as she looked back to him.

Kikai finally smiled a bit at the teme as she leaned in close to him. Sasuke had also leaned towards her, but the bad luck decided just to happen at that particular moment.

"Oi! It's time to…" Naruto had opened the door instantly as the two looked at him. Sasuke had a look that said 'You dobe' and Kikai's look simply stated 'Tell anyone and I'll hurt you.'

"Uh…Um…Hey everyone! Sasuke and Kikai smexed last night!" Naruto smiled a bit evilly as he took off running. Kikai had quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and chased after him. Sasuke was planning some sort of very evil revenge for later that night. However, Kikai returned to the room and simply closed the door. Sasuke glanced up at her as she finally sat down on his lap. Sasuke had also gotten redressed before she had returned.

"Well…This ought to be an interesting vacation from this point on." Kikai smiled as she looked up at Sasuke. He smiled back as he lightly kissed her lips.

"That I can agree with." He replied to his new love as they simply sat there in each other's company.

Eventually the two did have to leave the room once the grumbling of their stomachs began to get a bit loud. As the two walked into the breakfast area holding hands…All the females, but Hinata were glaring Kikai down, Tsunade had a bit of an 'I told you so' look, and all the males were cheering Sasuke on for going all the way.

"We hate you all!" The two lovers stated with glares on their expressions that were accompanied by a scarlet red blush.

The end! Mwahahaha well I hope you all enjoyed the wonderful one shot of awesomeness and obviously I don't own Naruto…If I did Sasuke would have a duck living in his hair and Hinata would be raping a willing Naruto. X3!

R&R PLEASE!


End file.
